


Prank wars

by Quinny1312



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girlfriends having fun, Prank Wars, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny1312/pseuds/Quinny1312
Summary: Villanelle and Eve are in the middle of a prank war. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Just getting started

“VILLANELLE!!!” The sound of Eve screeching her name signals the older woman’s return from work. 

“Yes Eve?” Villanelle responds innocently as she appears from the kitchen. A wide grin spreads across her face as her eyes take in Eve’s form. 

“Why am I dripping wet?” Eve groans, her clothes clinging to her body uncomfortably. It’s a Friday evening and the last thing Eve expected upon returning home was this. 

“Um, I don’t know? Was it raining out?” Villanelle asks, her eyes peering out the window where the sun is shining brightly. 

“You know fine well that it isn’t raining out! You tipped a bucket of water on me.” Eve replies, rolling her eyes at Villanelle’s proud face. 

“Erm, no I didn’t. You did that yourself when you opened the door.” Villanelle chuckles before she turns back towards the kitchen. “Wait there. Let me get you a towel.” 

A couple of seconds later, Villanelle returns with a soft white towel and hands it to Eve who immediately begins to dry her face, gasping as she feels a fluffy substance cover her face. 

“HA.” Villanelle yells obnoxiously loud. “PRANKED AGAIN TWO TIMES IN A ROW.” 

“Villanelle?” Eve gasps as she begins wiping the powder away from her eyes. “What is this?” 

“Prank wars!” Villanelle declares as she places her hands onto her hips. “And I'm going to win.” 

“Okay? Well what are the rules?” Eve asks, interested in how this whole prank thing works. 

“Well we basically just pull pranks on each other until one of us gives up and we call it truce. That person is definitely not going to be me.” Villanelle responds, her eyes sparking as she shares the information. 

“Okay but a couple of rules from me. No ruining each other's things and no hurting each other on purpose! Okay?” Eve tells her, ensuring that there are boundaries that won’t result in all hell breaking loose. 

“Sure. Sounds fair. So you in?” Villanelle asks excitedly. 

“Fine. I’m in.” Eve replies, reaching her hand out to shake Villanelle’s hand to settle the agreement. 

Luckily for Eve, the younger woman takes a huge step forward before she places her hand in Eve’s, letting out a screech as Eve pulls her into her arms, covering the younger woman in the flour completely. 

“Hey! No fair.” Villanelle whines as she separates herself from Eve who grins when Villanelle dashes up the stairs to clean her clothes. 

Villanelle may have started the war but Eve is going to finish it.

The weekend passes but neither woman makes an attempt to prank the other. Villanelle is beginning to think that Eve had forgotten about their war as she was expecting payback for her little stunt on Friday evening but as Monday morning rolled around, there was nothing. 

Villanelle lets out a huge yawn as she rolls out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping woman besides her. They had been up late the night before but since living with Eve, Villanelle had settled into a routine which included an early morning jog. No matter how tired she was, the blonde never skipped it. 

The woman strolled into the bathroom, removing her silky pj’s on the way before she stepped into the shower, immediately sighing in relief as the warm water poured over her tired body. 

Villanelle gets to work washing her body before she moves to her hair. Once she is finished, she turns off the shower and is about to step out when she feels a pour of freezing water and a few blocks of ice cubes fall on her body. Villanelle yelps in surprise but soon groans when a spray of tomato sauce covers her body. Hearing a chuckle coming from the older woman, Villanelle yanks open the shower curtain to find a very smug looking Eve staring back at her. 

“Morning. Did you have a nice shower?” Eve asks as her eyes roam Villanelle’s form. 

“I did but it’s about to get better.” Villanelle replies before she tugs Eve into the shower and presses the button to turn it on again, completely drenching Eve’s clothes. 

“Nice try.” Villanelle whispers before she carefully pushes Eve against the wall not waiting a second before she connects their lips together. 

30 minutes later and now feeling extremely satisfied and awake, Villanelle gives Eve a goodbye kiss before she is out the door to enjoy her jog, her mind swirling with ideas of how she can get Eve back. After complimenting various ideas, something pops into Villanelle’s mind and it isn’t long before she has a plan set in stone. Her girlfriend better watch her back. 

It takes almost a week for Villanelle to set up the prank. Their apartment is a decent size and Villanelle wasn’t the type of person to be happy with half a job so she made sure to go full out. 

“Villanelle? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” Eve screams as she takes in her surroundings. Every wall within the apartment is completely covered in different colour posted notes with no blank space to spare. 

“Hi Eve. I thought we could do some re-decorating. What do you think?” Villanelle asks as she admires her handiwork. “I think it looks good.” 

“How on earth did you manage to do this in one day? I swear to god woman, you’re cleaning it up.” Eve replies, groaning when Elena and Hugo’s faces pop out from around the corner. 

“She threatened me.” Hugo says, hands going up in defence. 

“I completely believe that she did.” Eve grins. Villanelle rolls her eyes before she begins talking. “I did not threaten him. I simply said that I am good at cutting sausages. It’s not my fault if he took it the wrong way.” Villanelle says. Eve chuckles in response. 

“Well you guys are here so how about we order a takeaway? I’ve had a long day at work and i’m not in the mood to start cooking.” Eve suggests. 

Villanelle lets out a loud laugh before she speaks. “Oh Eve. Don’t pretend that you cook. It’s not nice to lie to friends.” Elena laughs at Eve’s expression before she follows Villanelle into the kitchen, already putting in her order at the Chinese place across town. 

After Villanelle’s post it note prank, she was expecting Eve to give up on the wars but she was pleasantly surprised when Eve didn’t put an end to it. Instead, she helped Villanelle to take down the coloured notes and the two continued to go on with their everyday life, each being aware to take extra precautions around the other in case they decided to strike. 

Two weeks passed and there was still nothing. 

“Hey Eve. Have you seen my Oreos?” Villanelle asks, searching the cupboards.

“Check the one above the freezer, darling. That’s where they always are.” Eve tells her without looking up from her newspaper. 

“There you are.” Villanelle smiles as she finds her delicious snacks. 

She digs her hand into the packet, pulling out the last three Oreo's before she throws the empty packet away. After grabbing a glass of milk, she sits in her usual seat next to Eve. 

Eve watches silently as Villanelle dunks her whole Oreo into the milk before bringing it towards her lips where she takes a huge bite from it. It only takes a couple of seconds before she is spitting the Oreo everywhere when a minty taste connects with her taste buds. 

Eve instantly begins laughing at the sight. 

“EWWWW.” Villanelle cries before she downs the rest of her milk. “Eve! That’s disgusting.” 

“Sorry baby.” Eve grins as Villanelle shoots her a glare. 

“You messed with my food!” Villanelle replies as she angrily folds her arms across her chest. 

“Darling, you literally covered the whole house in posted notes. I had to get you back for that.” Eve exclaims. Villanelle pouts in response.

“But that was completely harmless.” Villanelle protests. 

“And so was this. You’re perfectly fine.” Eve replies, still chuckling.

“I am not fine. You ruined my Oreos.” Villanelle grumbles unhappily. 

“Well you know where the shop is.” Eve grins as Villanelle angrily grabs her coat off the hanger. “Just let me know if you’re done with the wars.” Eve shouts just before the front door is slammed shut. 

Villanelle lets out a small huff as she grabs two packets of Oreos off the shelf. There is no way she is sacrificing her favourite snacks ever again. They will be hidden out of sight until further notice. 

Just as she is walking towards the counter to pay, a new prank idea pops into Villanelle’s mind. Without a second thought, Villanelle is picking up multiple packs of disposable cups, grinning as she packs them into her bag. 

Oh it’s on. 

On a sunny Saturday morning, Eve wakes bright and early, happy to have the day off to relax. She lets out a small yawn before she snuggles further into the bed covers. 

After her prank yesterday, Villanelle came home in a surprisingly good mood and the two of them spent the afternoon watching movies and snuggling on the couch. 

Eve is aware of how much the younger woman loves her food which is why she thought putting toothpaste inside her favourite snack would be a good idea. At first, she felt a little guilty due to the fact Villanelle had to go all the way to the shop to replace them but there was clearly no hard feelings after Villanelle’s return.

Speaking of Villanelle, it seems the woman had already left for her morning jog as the other side of the bed felt chilly due to her absence. 

Feeling the need to relieve her bladder, the curly-haired woman turns over to climb out of bed, gasping when she takes in the sight of the bedroom. 

“Well, shit.” Eve groans, flopping back down on the bed. 

There are hundreds of plastic cups filled with water covering every inch of the floor. 

“Did you say something Eve?” A voice comes from the bedroom doorway. 

“VILLANELLE. Are you serious?” Eve yells at the smug looking woman. 

“Very serious. I wasn’t joking when I said you shouldn’t have messed with my food.” Villanelle gives her a pointed look. 

“Vil, really? I’m dying for the toilet.” Eve replies, playing the sympathy card. Unfortunately Villanelle doesn’t seem fazed by it. 

“Have fun getting out of there. Bye.” Villanelle flashes a smirk before she disappears, leaving Eve to clean up the mess in order to use the bathroom. 

There was no way Eve was letting her get away with this. 

Three days later, Villanelle is extremely chirpy as she leaves the house, excited to go shopping for some baking supplies. It’s been a while since she last made a cake and she is craving a lot of chocolate right now. 

Although she doesn’t get very far. 

Villanelle’s keys hit the floor as she takes in the sight in front of her. 

“MY BABY!” Villanelle cries, her hands reaching out towards her beloved car. 

“Something the matter, Villanelle?” Eve smirks from the doorway. 

“Look at her. Look what you did to my gorgeous girl.” Villanelle wines as she begins picking the cotton buds off of her car. “Don’t worry baby, mama will fix you.” 

“Oh dear.” Eve replies, a grin playing on her lips. “Are you ready to give this up yet?” Eve wonders as Villanelle pouts. 

As Eve takes in Villanelle’s sulky form, she begins to prepare to celebrate her victory but she is not expecting the next words to leave her girlfriend's mouth. 

“Oh Eve, we’re just getting started.” Villanelle chuckles wickedly as she continues to clean her car. 

Well shit...


	2. Calling truce

“Hey darling. Have you seen my keys?” Eve calls from the hallway. “I can’t seem to find them anywhere.”

Already late for work and hair still dripping wet from her shower, Eve fumbles around the living room, searching for her things so she can leave the house. 

Eve’s eyebrows furrow as she checks the counter for her phone. “Actually, I can’t seem to find any of my belongings.” She mumbles to herself. 

Hearing no response from Villanelle, Eve walks into the kitchen to find the blonde sitting in her chair, a red balloon bouncing in her hands. “What are you- oh.” Eve gasps as she takes in the heap of balloons that are placed on the kitchen floor. 

“Looking for something?” Villanelle smirks, her eyebrows raised in questioning. 

“Vil! I’m already late. Did you have to do this now?” Eve groans as she begins picking up the balloons and giving them a shake. 

“Hate to be a pain but that isn’t going to work. Everything is wrapped so they won’t make a noise and every balloon has something inside of it. You just won’t know if it’s yours until you pop it.” Villanelle chuckles as she watches Eve attempt to distinguish what is inside of the balloon. 

Eve lets out an annoyed groan before she pops the first balloon, gasping when a whole load of glitter comes out. 

“UGHHHHH, VIL!” Eve yells, rubbing the glitter off of her work clothes before she pulls off the kitchen roll to find a pair of earphones. “You better watch your back. I’m going to get you back bigtime.” Eve threatens as she pops the next balloon. 

“Sure Eve. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Villanelle smirks as she hops off her chair to go for her morning jog. “Just let me know if you’ve given up.” She yells before she disappears out the house. 

Half an hour later, Eve strolls into work, covered in glitter, glue and all sorts. 

“Nice of you to join us.” Bear speaks, his attention still on his computer. A second later, a huge laugh bursts from him as he finally looks up towards Eve. “What happened to you?” he questions as Jamie comes out of the office to see what is happening. He also begins laughing at the sight. 

“Villanelle keeping you busy then?” Jamie questions just as Audrey returns to the office. “Oh, I-.” She stops herself as her body wracks with giggles. “She really meant it then when she said she was just getting started.” Audrey grins. 

“The car prank didn’t work then?” Bear asks as he pops a tangfastic into his mouth. 

“She stood outside for almost three hours picking every cotton ball off of her car but I should never have believed for one second that Villanelle would be the first one to give this up.” Eve groans as she plops down into her chair. “There’s no way I can beat her at this.” 

“Hey, don’t give up. We just need to think of something so good that she won’t want to continue this little war anymore.” Jamie tells her. 

“Well, anyone got any ideas then?” Eve questions feeling hopeful. 

“I’m sure we can come up with something.” Audrey grins before the four of them begin plotting the next prank. 

7 hours later. 

Before entering the house, Eve takes a deep breath, preparing herself what is about to come. 

“Vil?” Eve calls as she finally gains the courage to enter the house. 

“In here Eve.” Villanelle replies from the sitting room, missing the way her girlfriend's voice wobbled as she spoke. 

Eve drops her bag onto the floor and hangs her coat up before she enters the living room. Villanelle gasps instantly. 

“Eve? What the fuck happened?” Villanelle bursts as she jumps from the couch, coming to inspect Eve’s injuries. She does this by pulling Eve’s hand away from her face so she is able to see the deep purple bruise forming there. 

Eve winces at the contact and Villanelle looks at her worriedly. 

“I’m fine.” Eve replies weakly. 

“You’re not fine, you’re hurt.” Villanelle answers as she holds Eve’s face in hers. “What happened?” She asks. 

“It was an accident. I just bumped into someone and they-” Eve begins, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“SOMEONE HURT YOU?” Villanelle shouts. Before Eve can respond, Villanelle is storming into the kitchen. Eve quickly follows her and lets out a gasp as she spots the largest kitchen knife in Villanelle’s hand. 

“Tell me who did it now.” Villanelle speaks calmly, not wanting to frighten Eve. 

“No, Vil, I-” Eve tries to explain but Villanelle cuts her off. 

“Tell me who did it so I can cut them into pieces.” Villanelle speaks more sternly. It’s only then that Eve realises she has gone too far. 

“IT WAS A PRANK.” Eve quickly yells as she furiously rubs the make-up off her face. 

Villanelle looks angry for a moment before it turns to confusion. Her face changes once again as realisation hits her. 

“Wait. So you aren’t hurt?” Villanelle checks, putting the knife down on the counter. 

“I’m fine, darling. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to get you back for making me late to work but I just didn't think. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.” Eve apologises. The murderous look in Villanelle’s eyes relaxes as she falls into Eve’s embrace. 

“Eve, I was so worried.” She mumbles as Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle’s waist. 

“I’m so sorry. That was too far. I think we need to stop now before it gets out of hand.” Eve says as she strokes Villanelle’s blonde hair. She is so relaxed into the hug that she isn’t aware whether Villanelle agrees with the decision or not.

Three days later. 

“Today’s the big day, are you all ready?” Jamie asks the Bitter Pill group as they gather together outside a small lecture theatre. 

After weeks of preparation, each member is to give a presentation on a chosen investigation that they have completed during their time working here. They have some outsides who are going to be watching the presentations and giving advice. 

“I’m sorted. I’m feeling good about this.” Audrey replies, holding up her pack of hand-outs. 

“Me too. We’ve practiced and prepared for this. We can all do it.” Eve grins, feeling very confident. 

“You're up first Eve so as soon as we go in, you take the front.” Jamie explains. They had pulled names out of a hat to arrange the presentation order and in a way, Eve was glad to be first. It meant she could get it over and done with as soon as possible. 

After taking one last deep breath to clear her thoughts, Eve enters the lecture theatre. Her three colleagues follow her inside and take their seats at the front to wait their turn. 

“Hello everyone. Welcome and good morning. My name is Eve Park and today I will be sharing my presentation on a recently complete investigation.” Eve begins, feeling more confident as she speaks. 

The confidence soon disappears as Eve goes to change the presentation to the next slide when she finds the control isn't working. The other three give her a confused glance as she fumbles for a few seconds before she decides to use the mouse. 

“What the?” Eve whispers to herself as she struggles to find the mouse on the screen. She lifts the mouse to find a white piece of paper stuck to the bottom of it. 

Confused, Eve falls down onto the chair, jumping out of her skin as a loud horn sounds from underneath it. “Shit.” She cries as she jumps up. 

Eve mentally cringes at the way everyone in the room immediately covers their ears at the loud noise. 

There is no way this is a coincidence. Villanelle has been here. Her girlfriend was more than aware about Eve’s presentation this morning and must have figured it would be a good chance to get her back for the latest prank. 

Eve very quickly apologises before she moves to the next slide. The two incidents cause heat to build inside of her and Eve cannot wait to be finished. 

The curly-haired woman manages to get through the next six slides without any incidents and she finally begins to feel the confidence building inside of her again. That is until she clicks onto the next slide and everyone in the room freezes. Eve looks towards her colleagues to find Audrey's eyes bulging out of their sockets while Jamie and Bear search for somewhere to look. 

Confused, Eve looks towards the screen and squeals at the sight of her girlfriend laying down in bed. Hair messy and she is biting her bottom lip. Eve has never felt so thankful to find that she is wearing clothes. 

“Holy shit.” Someone from the audience mumbles and Eve can’t help but send him a glare before she clicks off the slide. 

“Oh, I.” Eve stutters before she finally finds the right words. “To bring this presentation to a close, here is an audio of the interview I did with the suspect.” Eve mumbles before she moves to stand at the other side of the whiteboard. 

Everyone waits patiently for the audio to begin playing. Eve wishes the floor would swallow her whole as it does. 

‘Get into bed you naughty girl.’ she hears her voice, loud and clear.

‘Oh Eve. You are feisty tonight. Just like a cat.’ Eve squeals once again as she fumbles to turn the sound off, forgetting that the control doesn’t work. 

‘Baby, just for you, I’ll be a tiger.’ Eve’s voice plays again before the woman rushes towards the computer to turn the sound off. 

The whole room is completely silent and Eve turns bright red as she quickly closes the PowerPoint and cleans up her belongings. She has never felt so mortified in her life. 

‘That is it.’ Eve thinks as she awkwardly sits next to Jamie at the front of the room. Eve is done with the stupid pranks and she doesn’t care that she is giving up first. This needs to end now.

Upon returning home, Eve finds Villanelle snuggled under her favourite throw while a movie plays in the background.

“Hey.” Eve greets as she tiredly sits down next to her. “Hi.” Villanelle responds quietly. 

The two sit in silence for a few minutes before Villanelle speaks up. “How was your day?” She asks, Eve can sense guilt in her voice. 

“Tiring.” Eve replies as Villanelle turns to look at her. “Eve, i’m sorry. This whole prank thing was fun to start with but it’s too much. I’m done with it.” Villanelle tells her. Eve shoots the younger woman a small smile before she pulls her into her arms. “I’m done with it too.” Eve replies. 

“Did I ruin your presentation? I know we said we wouldn’t ruin each other’s things but I was so mad. I thought you had been hurt and I haven't felt anger like that in a long time.” Villanelle asks as she grips Eve’s hand in hers. 

“It wasn’t the best presentation I’ve ever done but it’s over now. I went too far and I shouldn’t have done anything to make you feel that way again. I’m sorry.” Eve apologises. 

“I’m sorry too.” Villanelle replies before she leaves a small peck on Eve’s hand.   
“So truce?” Eve asks with a smile.

“Truce.” Villanelle confirms pulling Eve into a deep kiss. 

Just like that, all was right in Villanelle and Eve’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride that was. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I think this may be my favourite piece I've ever created.


End file.
